warriorsthe_clans_of_hawaiifandomcom-20200213-history
Quietstar
Quietstar is a bicolor gray tabby-and-white she-cat with copper eyes. Personality While Quietstar is (as the name suggests) quiet, she is not reserved. Speak to her and she'll speak to you, give her a reason to give her opinion and she'll give it, and if she needs to speak her mind then she will. In general, though, she doesn't like talking to strangers or talking too much at all. If she has the option, then she'll avoid as much conversation as she possibly can for as long as she possibly can; which, in a sense, could make others call her shy, but she likes listening to others more than she does actually participating, especially if she doesn't know the other cats in the conversation. She's strict and firm, not afraid to dole out punishments - she may be a bit too generous in that respect, actually, and it's hard to change her mind once she's made a decision - but she can also be a little bit of a softie when it comes to the punishments themselves, especially when it comes to younger cats. She has a soft spot when it comes to kits and apprentices, and she harbors a hope for finding a mate and starting a family, but now that she's the leader of ShoreClan and more important responsibilities on her shoulders it's a hope that's mostly been abandoned; something that she doesn't like to think about all too much, or else she'll get a bit too sad (besides, she's busy, now, how will she have the time to get pregnant and have kits when she has a whole Clan to lead?). She cares about the cats around her deeply, and she pours a lot of her time and energy into dealing with Clan-related matters. When dealing with outsiders or cats that she doesn't quite trust yet, she acts emotionless, believing that her emotions have no place in dealing with inter-Clan politics or issues that her Clan may be facing (which is something that she is sure can be off-putting to her loved ones, but it's also something she thinks that she can't really afford to care about). Once a cat gets to know her, however, she proves to be a kind cat who is willing to be a shoulder to cry on or a voice of support in all kinds of situations, and she has a strong belief that as long as a cat is happy and doing what they want then they're doing the right thing. She does worry, however, that even though she's gained the position and her nine lives that she isn't ready to be leader yet. Her worst fear is that something bad will happen to her Clan or that ShoreClan will break apart under her poor leadership, and she often finds solace in going out hunting or spending time by herself out in the territory or quiet moments at the beginning or end of the day before she has to start worrying about the problems that her Clan faces. She often finds herself feeling tired at the end of the day, collapsing into her nest with little to no energy from having poured so much of it into caring for her Clan. She's a bit of a workaholic and perfectionist, working hard on what she thinks is best for the cats around her and only doing what she thinks is in their best interests. She'll spend time in the nursery to find out who kits' mentors should be, she'll spend time with apprentices and their mentors to find out what the right name for them is, and she'll spend quite a bit of time with her deputy to make sure that they're ready for taking over her position - unlike how she constantly feels. History Quietstar only served as deputy for a little over a season before the previous leader joined StarClan, and as such she constantly feels like she wasn't quite ready to take on the role of leader. Theme Song